A room heating and cooling system, such as in hotel rooms, may include a cabinet type enclosure that is installed in individual rooms, such as under a window in a room or installed in a wall. These systems are typically designed as an oblong cabinet having outlet louvers on the top. The outlet louvers may allow hot or cold air generated by the system to exit the louvers and flow into the respective room. These systems often blow dry air into the room and, in many situations, a separate humidifier may not be present in the room.